Enojándola
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Cuando Sophie está enojada, según Howl, se ve espléndidamente hermosa. Por eso, a veces, la enfurece a propósito.


**¡Hola!**

**Después de mucho tiempo de mirar la película, recién ahora me puse a leer el libro que termino conmigo y no al revés. XD**

**Por eso tuve que venir a escribir algo de ellos (después de muchas ideas dando vueltas en mi cabeza, esta, podría decirse que fue la elegida) necesito tomarme un poco de tiempo antes de ponerme a leer el segundo (ya que no serán los protagonistas Sophie y Howl y necesitaba mucho más de ellos. MAS)**

**Espero que les guste este drabble (y ojala no sea tan ooc) y recomiendo la película como el libro (o los libros) (son tres en total) **

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

Si Sophie hubiera prestado más atención a la escena, se daría cuenta que lo que ocurría con Howl y, esa misteriosa y hermosa mujer no era más que un desafortunado malentendido.

Como ese no era el caso. Sophie lo malinterpreto, creyendo que Howl volvió al ataque con su afán de romper corazones a las pobres jovencitas.

En fin, se notaba a leguas que esa mujer había quedado encandilada por el mago y este, al parecer no tenía intención de romper el "encantamiento" que la envolvió.

Estuvieron por varios minutos —según Sophie— mirándose el uno al otro mientras Howl preocupado como indicaba aquella mirada y las preguntas de cortesía, la sostenía de la cintura luego que convenientemente, la señorita había tropezado, depositándose en los brazos de él.

Sophie los miraba con los entrecerrados mientras tosía falsamente, cada vez más fuerte para que denotaran que estaba allí mismo.

—¿Vas a comprar algo?—cuestionó no ocultando el mal humor que la situación le produjo.

Ella se separó de él y ordenó el ramillete de a sus azucenas que en un principio —obviamente—vino a buscar. Llevándose el doble de cantidad por los comentarios del mago. Sophie pensó en murmurarles a las flores palabras que ocasione infortunio. Al pensarlo detenidamente, ya dejando de actuar sin pensar, resistió el impulso de hacer eso. Suspiró y le entregó las azucenas libre de magia.

Al momento en que la clienta, salió, Sophie esperó que Howl se marchara al castillo, como ese no era el caso. Al ver lo cómodamente que se encontraba a su lado e ignorando su mirada divertida. Dio la vuelta al cartel de la tienda, señalando a la posible clientela que el negocio cerró. Curiosamente más temprano de lo usual.

—Apostaba que le hubieras hecho obtener mala suerte solo por portar aquellas flores —dijo Howl—¿No le murmuraste a las azucenas?

—¿Querías que hiciera eso?—preguntó—¿Es por eso que la incitaste a que compre más?

—Por supuesto que no—espetó girando lentamente la cabeza de izquierda a derecha—Es más, si lo hubieras hecho te sentirías culpable.

—¿Y Howl no te sientes culpable?—preguntó sus dientes apretados firmemente mientras acomodaba unas flores del tarro— Coqueteando descaradamente en mi presencia.

—Solo estaba siendo amable —repuso—No puedo evitar el ser galante.

Al escuchar eso, Sophie bufó fuertemente, ante la vanidad que liberaba el mago por los poros.

—Ella solita compró.

Sophie en respuesta, le mando una fría mirada. El mago sintió que estaba a punto de convertirse en piedra.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Howl.

—Vuelve al castillo—replicó—No puedo trabajar con tu presencia.

—¿Te pongo incomoda?

Sophie resopló.

—Pensé que estarías más agradecida por tenerme a tu lado —dijo—Además de lo afortunada que se vuelven las ventas con mi presencia ¡Estamos ganando más dinero!

—Como si lo necesitaras—gruñó Sophie. O tal vez si, ya que el mago era un despilfarrador.

Howl apoyó el codo en el mostrador mientras la miraba fijamente. Sophie observaba sus ojos como cristal, observándola fijamente, poniéndose inmediatamente roja cuando le sonrió con aquella sonrisa. En ese momento, la chica extrañaba ser viejita, al menos no se rendía de primera a los encantos del jovencito y su piel —ahora sin arrugas— los saltaba fuera de su vista.

—Sabes, te ves encantadoramente bella, estando enojada —musitó mirando su entrecejo fruncido—Tus mejillas coloreadas por el rojo de la ira ¿No es así?

Ella gruñó con más fuerza. Sus ojos entrecerrados y sus puños cerrados fuertemente a un costado. Ella no caería en sus artimañas, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y sin decir ni una palabra se dirigió al armario de escobas, entrando al castillo. Enseguida Howl la siguió.

—Mi gruñona, Sophie —repuso a pasos detrás de ella, quien no se detenía y fue directo a la puerta principal donde giró el pomo hasta que quede con el purpura hacia abajo—Mi terca y fisgona, Sophie.

Abrió la puerta como la boca al escuchar que le decía fisgona ¡Estaban coqueteando delante suyo! pero antes de cerrarla, le lanzó una mirada asesina al mago.

—Mi celosa, Sophie—aprovechó el para decir.

—¡NO ESTOY CELOSA!—gritó ella, esta vez roja de la ira.

—Efectivamente te ves más hermosa, furiosa.

Volvió a gruñir. Entonces, tomando en cuenta las palabras del mago, ella debía verse espléndidamente hermosa, cuando mirándole profundamente furibunda le cerró la puerta justo en las narices del mago.

Howl soltó una carcajada.

—Mi cascarrabias y preciosa, Sophie —musitó a la puerta cerrada.


End file.
